


Stranger one shots

by joboroto



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joboroto/pseuds/joboroto
Summary: A series of one shots from Stranger Things





	Stranger one shots

**Author's Note:**

> This includes many ships, like Mileve, Jancy, Lumax.

Mike and El go on a Road trip, but the car ride is pretty boring.

Song: Lost Boy’s Life - Computer Games

From the perspective of Eleven

It’s scary to go outside Hawkins. Well, scary in a different way, Hawkins is my home. I look over at Mike, he’s leaning against the window, peacefully asleep which can’t be too comfortable but I can’t blame him, it’s been a long drive. It was hard to get back to normal life after what happened, but I’m glad that I had my friends, I don’t know what I would do without them honestly. With the help of Hopper, I’ve thankfully expanded my vocabulary and mostly caught up in my education. Today we’re travelling to Indianapolis, which is a huge city I’m told.

 

My train of thought is broken by the car coming to a screaming halt. Both Mike and I lurch forward and then are slammed back into our seats. Wow, so much for a peaceful car ride, thanks Mike’s Mom. A drowsy Mike asks me ‘where the heck are we?’ to which I answer nonchalantly ‘I have no clue’, because I actually don’t. The road has looked the same for hours, it’s tiring sitting here for this long. What I really want to do is kiss him, seriously. The last time we kissed was at the Snow Ball, too long ago. I think the reason for this is because both of us are too timid. I could tell from Mike’s face that he was nervous and trying to be brave, thats what I love about him, he isn’t afraid of trying.

 

Mike seems to have read my thoughts, as he turns his gaze toward me and places his lips softly on mine, retracts, then leans his head on my shoulder. Unable to react quick enough, I blush and look out the window. A few minutes pass, and I hear deep breathing signifying Mike has fallen asleep. What would I do without him.

 

We stop at a gas station to stretch our legs, and I’m give the task of waking Mike, which I hate doing for a few reasons. He gets really groggy, and he’s cute when sleeping. I gently try and wake him, and his eyes flutter open.

“Mike, we’re stopping here for a bit”

“Why did you wake me upppp?” He draws out his words as he stretches.

“Do you want anything from the store?”

“No but I want you”

“Pardon?”

“Sorry nothing”

I’m confused. He has me here, I am standing outside the car waiting for him to get out?

“Anyway,” I ask, “You don’t want anything?”

“Nope”

I head inside, following Mike’s Mom. I hate to say it but I still really love Eggos and I secretly hope they have them. After scouting the store I figure out they don’t. Shame.

 

We get back in the car and to my surprise Mike is still awake. Barely.

“You are the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen”

“Thanks, Mike…go back to sleep, you need it”

With a final look he settles back into his seat and drifts into slumber. After all, there’s still a long way to go.

END

 


End file.
